


Those Drunken Nights

by thawrecka



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: Drabble.





	Those Drunken Nights

Ikkaku, when he drank too much, usually fell asleep too fast for it to be anything exciting for Yumichika to deal with. He was always carrying Ikkaku back to his room, with Ikkaku's hot, red face pressed against his shoulder, mouth half open and drooling, threatening to snore.

Then they were the times he got drunk and belligerent, arguing with anything that crossed his path. Tedious.

Times like this, though, when he got amorous, his hands spreading warm and generous over Yumichika's skin, this Yumichika couldn't complain about. Instead Yumichika would rather smile and lick the champagne from Ikkaku's mouth.


End file.
